The present invention is directed toward conveyor belts, and more particularly, to conveyor belts comprised of a series of links which are interconnected together in such a manner to spring-bias each link to adjoining links such that the constructed conveyor belt is self tensioning as the belt system is driven about the conveyor pulley, or sprocket, mechanisms.
A number of conveyor belt systems are known for interconnecting together individual links such that the constructed belt may be driven along a generally circuitous pre-determined path by a pulley, sprocket or similar mechanism. However, such previously known systems generally do not provide a conveyor belt assembly which is self tensioning. Prior known conveyor belt systems coupled individual links together to produce fixed pitch belts wherein tension rollers were provided to adjust, or accommodate, for variations in the length of the belt caused by several factors, including sag and distortion. Further, as the individual pivots of the belt links naturally wear, the pitch of the belt assembly increases. This, in turn, causes a loss of belt tension as the wear is cumulative to the overall belt length. Examples of such belts or belt links are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos.; 2,753,983; 3,513,965; 3,777,877; 3,807,548; 4,586,601; 4,754,872; 5,027,944; 5,121,831; 5,174,436 and 5,176,247.